


Surprises

by Nyacchan



Series: Events of 2020 [5]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: Issay and Atsushi meet up for Christmas, having some fun in privacy.This is the 5th story for my Events of 2020 series, focusing on a Christmas theme.Officially I had planned this story for tomorrow, but as I might not have time to upload that day, I will do it a day early.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Events of 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918348
Kudos: 6





	Surprises

It was five o’clock in the evening as Issay stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Upon first glance it seemed like he was making a lot of food, yet considering the fact that he would not be alone this evening, it made sense. Besides that, tonight’s dinner was anything but a regular one, as it was a special Christmas dinner that he was preparing.

As dinner cooked on the fire, the doorbell rang. Issay did not necessarily have to keep an eye on the food at this very moment as it still needed quite some time, and thus he left it as he went to open the door. There he found Atsushi waiting with a bag around his shoulders.

“Hey, come in,” Issay said, stepping aside to let Atsushi enter.

“Thanks,” the younger man returned as he walked into the hall, taking off his coat and shoes. “what are you cooking?”

“You’ll see once it’s time to eat.”

“I hope you made enough cause it seems like Santa has lost a lot of weight.”

Issay laughed at those words, he had dressed up as Santa for tonight, just for fun. However the outfit could not be called complete as it was only the pants, jacket and hat, the beard, hair and weight of Santa were lacking. Besides that he wore a white shirt underneath that jacket. “Don’t worry there will be more than enough food.”

Atsushi just smiled as he walked up to Issay, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist. In return, Issay pulled his own arms around Atsushi’s shoulders. Atsushi himself was wearing black, somewhat tight, pants and a black hoodie. The hoodie had a large, white snowman on the front, decorated by a Christmas hat and a red scarf.

“You feel cold,” Issay mentioned as he held Atsushi.

“Yeah it’s cold outside.”

“The fireplace is lit, go warm up.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Atsushi returned, quickly kissing Issay on the lips before he let go, the two of them then made their way into the living room. As Atsushi looked around him, he noticed all the Christmas decorations, the usual lights were off as these decorative lights illuminated the place. There was also a big and bright Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

“Shall I make some tea?” Issay asked as Atsushi sat down on the couch, near the fireplace.

“Yes, I could use that.”

Issay moved back into the kitchen, quickly checking up on the food before he put a kettle with water onto the fire, waiting for it to boil. In the meantime he prepared the tea set, and once it was all ready, he brought it to the coffee table. Issay poured both Atsushi and himself a cup as he sat down onto the couch, next to the younger man.

“Warmed up a bit already?” Issay asked Atsushi, who sat right next to the fireplace.

“A bit, but I’m still cold.”

“I could help you with that,” Issay then said, sitting a bit closer to Atsushi, wrapping an arm around him.

Atsushi just smiled as he leaned against Issay, resting his head onto the older man’s shoulder, taking in his warmth. Issay had been spending so much time in the kitchen that Atsushi’s cold skin felt nice against his own, their temperatures radiated straight through their clothes. Issay rested his own head on top of Atsushi’s, burying his face into the younger man’s hair, taking in his scent. Issay knew he had washed his hair last night, or maybe even this morning.

“You’re warm,” Atsushi eventually mentioned, pressing himself a bit further against Issay, as if wanting to crawl inside of him.

“You will be too soon,” Issay returned, placing his hand against Atsushi’s cold cheek, causing him to lightly moan against the warmth. “You can rest your legs on me if you want to.”

Without any hesitation, Atsushi decided to throw his legs on Issay’s lap, and Issay then moved his hand from Atsushi’s face to his thigh. Atsushi could feel the warmth right through his pants as Issay started to massage him.

“You’re so cute like this,” Issay suddenly commented, his smile could be heard in his voice.

“Like what?” Atsushi asked in return, not even looking up.

“Just, so relaxed, and close to me.”

“I could stay like this forever,” Atsushi spoke softly, he could just fall asleep like this at any moment, it was that he was not that tired right now, otherwise he probably would.

“So could I.”

“Yeah, but don’t forget about the food, don’t wanna burn the place down.”

Issay just laughed as Atsushi said that, “don’t worry it still needs some time, and besides that, it’s one way to warm the place up.”

“Hm, not recommended,” Atsushi said in reply as they both just laughed.

“Do you want a blanket?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll warm up eventually. If you give me a blanket I could fall asleep.”

“I don’t mind that,” Issay returned as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “I can wake you when dinner is ready, and in the meantime enjoy that cute, sleeping face of yours.”

“Is that so?” Atsushi laughed in return, “you like watching me sleep?”

“I do, so feel free to lie down.”

“You can watch me sleep later, I just arrived.” Atsushi then said, he was not tired enough to just go take a nap right now anyway. Issay did not reply to that, he just smiled as he quickly kissed Atsushi on his head.

For several minutes they remained seated like this. Atsushi was eventually half asleep as he slowly warmed up from Issay’s presence and the heat of the hearth fire. One of Issay’s hands slowly caressed Atsushi’s thigh as he had his other arm wrapped around the younger man’s waist, just holding him. These minutes passed by in silence as they just comfortably snuggled up to each other.

“Did you fall asleep?” Issay suddenly asked in a whisper.

“No,” Atsushi simply returned, yet his tone almost added a ‘not yet’.

“I need to get up, so sadly, I need you to get off of me.”

“Why?”

“Dinner, we decided not to burn the house down, remember?”

Atsushi growled in response, he did not want to move. Issay just laughed softly at this noise, “you are just like a cat, you know that?”

“What?”

“Resting on me in such a way that I can’t get up and refusing to get off yourself,” Issay explained before he threw the younger man’s legs off of his own, quickly kissing him on top of his head once again as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

“At least I don’t scratch or bite you,” Atsushi called after him, remaining seated on the couch.

“Don’t you? I remember differently.”

Atsushi decided not to react to this, he just silently rested on the couch, closing his eyes. Yet after a few minutes he felt a hand shake his shoulder, upon opening his eyes he found Issay staring down at him.

“And you said you didn’t want to fall asleep,” Issay mentioned, laughing softly.

“I wasn’t asleep, just closed my eyes for a minute.”

“Yeah? then why didn’t you reply when I said dinner was ready?”

“You did?” Atsushi returned, slowly sitting up, “sorry.”

Issay just smiled at him in return, “come on, let’s eat.”

Atsushi just hummed as he stood up, following Issay towards the dining area and sitting down at the table. Together they ate, taking their time as they talked about anything that came to mind. Atsushi started to slowly regain his energy, it was not like he was really tired before, he had just gotten a bit too comfortable on the couch.

Once they finished their dinner, they moved the dishes into the sink, quickly washing them together before they sat back down on the couch, cozy near the hearth fire like before.

“Something is missing about your tree, do you know that?” Atsushi suddenly commented, receiving an odd look from the older man.

“What are you talking about?”

“Wait a minute,” Atsushi added as he stood up, walking away as Issay was just left behind in his confusion. Once Atsushi returned, he walked up to the tree, putting a small present underneath it, right next to that one, previously lonely, package that was already there.

“I see, it does look more… complete now,” Issay returned with a soft laugh as Atsushi just smiled at him, returning to the couch to sit next to him again. “Don’t you want to see what’s in that unknown package right there? It just so happens to have your name on it, you know?”

“Is that so? Well, considering that Santa is right here, I’ll wait until it’s handed to me.”

Issay smiled at that, yet something was off about that smile, “really, do you think you deserve it then?”

“Why wouldn’t I? If it has my name on it, hm?”

“Well, maybe it is meant for you, but you would still need to earn it.”

There it was, the reason behind that mischievous smile just a second ago. Whatever Issay was planning, Atsushi decided to just play along for now. “And what would I need to do then?”

“Well, let’s first decide whether you deserve it at all, have you been good this year?”

The room fell silent for a second as the two men stared each other in the eyes, both just smiling. “Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to have the answer to that, Santa?”

“I do have the answer, but I’d like to hear what you think yourself.”

“Is that so? Well, I think I’ve been pretty good.”

“Do you? I’ve heard some information that suggested otherwise.”

“Oh? And what information would that be?”

“You must know very well what that would be, or were you too drunk to remember?”

Atsushi softly laughed at that, he had no idea where Issay was going with this. “I guess so, Santa, I can’t remember a thing.”

“Well isn’t that the main problem? Drinking so much that you can’t remember what you’ve done those nights. Getting that drunk is a bad thing, Acchan.”

Atsushi could hardly believe the words he heard right now, Issay had really stepped into a character as he himself drank enough to be unable to say those words seriously. “Well, what will you do about it?”

“I think you deserve to be punished.”

“Oh really? And what would that punishment be then?”

“Well you see,” Issay started, standing up from the couch and taking something from a drawer. As he turned around, Atsushi could see the black, leather paddle he now held in his hand, it had red writing on it that said ‘Merry Xmas’. “I just so happen to have this.”

Atsushi could not help but smile at what he saw. That was unexpected, they had never used such an item before, but he was willing to try this out. “I see, if you say it’s necessary.”

“I say it is, yes, bad boys deserve to be punished, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I do, you’re right.”

“Exactly,” Issay returned as he sat back down, grabbing Atsushi by his arm to pull him over his lap, the younger man did not resist. Issay put the paddle down next to him for now as he rested one of his hands onto Atsushi’s back, the other on his rear, softly squeezing him. “Now, if you’ll be a good boy and won’t complain, you might still be able to earn that present.”

“I see, I’ll behave.”

“We’ll see about that,” Issay then said as he picked up the paddle, holding it against the younger man’s butt before he lifted it and slapped it down softly to make a start.

Atsushi slightly flinched at that first hit, mostly because he did not know what to expect. But it was not too bad, he felt a very light sting, it did not hurt. After a short break, Issay hit him again, a cycle that continued like that, a light slap, a small break, another slap. Just like that they went on for a while, until Issay eventually started to bring that paddle down several times in a row, hitting him two, three, or more times before pausing.

Atsushi lay motionless across the older man’s lap, a soft moan occasionally escaped his mouth, he could not deny the fact he was enjoying this. In fact, as Issay started to hit him harder, he could feel himself starting to grow hard against his lover’s thigh. The sting has become worse, but he liked it. Now that he knew that Issay was into this kind of play, he could only imagine the possibilities after this, oh how much fun they could have.

Issay slightly turned Atsushi onto his side, enabling himself to undo the younger man’s belt and open his pants. Yet as he looked at him, he could see that deep red blush onto Atsushi’s face. And not only that, the growing bulge inside his pants was also hard to miss.

“You know, you are not supposed to enjoy a punishment,” Issay mentioned, raising his brow at Atsushi, yet being unable to hold his smile.

Atsushi did not reply, he avoided Issay’s gaze as he felt embarrassed. He had imagined his face could not heat up any further, yet right now he felt as if he was on fire.

“Cute,” Issay simply commented as he slid the younger man’s pants down before he put him back in his previous position, continuing their play. It hurt slightly more as one thick layer of fabric was now gone, but that did not cause Atsushi to want to stop, no, at this moment he only wanted more.

Another good few minutes of leather slapping against the thin fabric of Atsushi’s underwear followed before Issay decided to slide that down too. Having those pieces of clothes rest at the younger man’s knees as his rear was now exposed.

Issay put the paddle away once more as he ran his hand over the reddened area of Atsushi’s butt cheeks. He imagined it must hurt, yet as he had progressively felt Atsushi’s hardness becoming more present against his leg, heard those soft moans from him, he knew his lover was enjoying it.

“You know… your ass is almost the right color to fit the Christmas theme now,” Issay suddenly said, causing Atsushi to burst out laughing, Issay himself couldn’t keep quiet either.

“What? Am I supposed to thank you for that?”

“As if you don’t like this,” Issay teased as he slapped Atsushi’s rear once more, with his hand this time, drawing another moan out of him. “Hm, I guess a slightly brighter shade of red wouldn’t look bad on you right now, it’ll match your face better, maybe you’ll even start giving light.”

Atsushi had nothing to reply to that, as embarrassing as it was, he was at the same time so turned on by it all. As Issay continued to spank him, now holding the paddle in his left hand, he used his free, right hand to touch the younger man’s erection. Slowly and teasingly rubbing those fingers past his length, past his balls, an act that caused him to moan somewhat louder.

“Issay,” Atsushi spoke, annoyance in his voice as he started to casually rub his cock against the older man’s thigh. It seemed like Issay’s teasing touches had become a bit too much to him.

Issay just laughed softly, giving Atsushi one more slap before he put the paddle down onto his back. After rubbing his hand over the younger man’s rear once more, Issay decided to put his own fingers into his mouth, quickly coating them with his saliva before he spread Atsushi’s cheeks and pressed his index finger against his anus. 

As Issay pushed his index finger inside of his lover, slowly moving it in and out, he used his free hand to squeeze his cheeks, occasionally slapping them, yet not using the paddle for now. Atsushi’s moans only grew louder as Issay added more and more pleasure to the experience, and soon the older man inserted a second finger as well. In the meantime, Atsushi continued to slowly rub his hardness against Issay’s leg.

Once Issay was able to add the third finger, he moved them in and out faster as he also decided to make use of that paddle again. Atsushi’s moans had only grown louder, higher in pitch, as he tried to stay still, yet could not help but to move his hips. And he was not the only one getting excited, Issay himself had also grown hard in the meantime due to Atsushi’s moans.

“Get off,” Issay then said as he retreated his fingers, causing Atsushi to sit up. That blush was still present on the younger man’s face, the shame visible in his eyes, yet so was his pleasure. Issay buried his hand inside of Atsushi’s hair, pulling their faces close to each other as he pressed his tongue inside of his lover’s mouth. Once they pulled apart, Issay stood up and walked away, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Atsushi just sat on the couch, on his knees. His head empty as he still seemed to be processing what was going on. It only just now really occurred to him that Issay had been planning this, he must have recently bought that paddle. Atsushi had no idea Issay was into this kind of thing, but then again, he had not realized that of himself yet either.

It did not take long for Issay to return, he had removed all of his clothes along the way and was now wearing nothing but a condom. He was also fidgeting with the package of a second condom, and once he managed to open that one up as well he casually slid it onto the younger man before removing Atsushi’s hoodie as well, finding nothing underneath it. “Let’s keep this couch clean.”

“We could’ve also just gone to the bedroom,” Atsushi returned as he just let Issay do as he pleased. He quickly kicked his pants and underwear off of his legs, causing himself to be fully nude as well.

“It’s kinda cold there, let’s just stay near this fire. Now, will you bend over for me?”

Atsushi just simply bent forward at that question, sitting on his hands and knees on top of the couch as Issay placed himself behind him. Issay placed his hands onto the younger man’s butt cheeks, squeezing them once again as he spread them. Despite how reddened the skin was, and the fact that a few small bruises had already started forming, Atsushi did not seem to mind it.

Issay then bent forward as well, bringing his face close to Atsushi’s opening. He had not brought any lube back with him from the bedroom, and he found himself too lazy to go and get it. And thus he pressed his tongue against the younger man’s anus, lapping over it, circling his tongue around his rim. Atsushi moaned as Issay licked him, he was not expecting him to do that right now, but he was certainly not complaining either.

Once Issay was done, he sat back up. Keeping those cheeks spread, he slowly pushed himself inside of his lover’s entrance and soon started to thrust his hips. As they fucked, Issay decided to start spanking Atsushi once again, using his hand, just one slap at first to see how he would react to it. As Atsushi moaned to the impact, Issay decided to continue, yet he also decided not to overdo it.

“Hmm… I had no idea you were into this kind of thing,” the older man spoke in between his own moans.

“Neither did I,” Atsushi simply returned, “didn’t know you were either.”

“I just… wanted to try it.”

As Issay started to speed up, the moans that filled the room grew even louder, and soon both men reached their climax, only seconds apart. As Issay pulled out, Atsushi let himself drop onto his side, he had already warmed up from the hearth fire, and with all of this now added, he had even become sweaty, and he was not the only one.

“I’d say you’ve earned that present,” Issay commented as he removed both of their condoms and threw them away, “but maybe we should take a shower first.”

Atsushi did not reply, yet as Issay reached out a hand towards him, Atsushi held on to it and let himself be pulled onto his feet. Issay did not let go however, instead he dragged the younger man along to the bathroom.


End file.
